


PodfiDIC Seed 2: Jack, Bitty, & Reporter

by Opalsong



Series: PodfiDIC 2015 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, This is a terrible way to propose.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really should discuss these things first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PodfiDIC Seed 2: Jack, Bitty, & Reporter

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/Seed%202%20Bitty%20and%20Jack.mp3) | 1:45 | 1.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[PodfiDIC Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/PodfiDIC%20Audiobook.m4b) | 21:50 | 9.9 MB  
[Archive Link TBA](ARCHIVELINKURL) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
